One Little Word
by WikketKrikket
Summary: It's amazing how one little word can cause so much trouble, because now Téa's out for revenge and Seto may get more then he bargined for... SetoTéa One shot, Author name changed from Waffles4eva


A/N: Okie, so, I wrote this a while back, but found it in my Comp's memory last night. The one and only Téa/Seto I've done (Can't dishonour Az, can we?) but I'd like to know what you all think. It's short, but I know one person liked it- so I decided to post. Anyways, I own nothing, now let's go!

One Little Word

_It's Amazing. How the same person can be so hot and so cold all at once. Case-in-point: Seto Kaiba. My age, already a billionaire. CEO of a large company. Muscles. Good hair. And gorgeous eyes._

_Not that I would ever tell him that. No, because that is only the hot part. The cold part is the other 90 of him that's _beneath _his skin. Cold, egotistical, and an all-round jerk who's so far up his own end his practically inside out. He hates my friends, he winds us up no end seemingly for the fun of it, and has a habit of sneaking up on people and saying 'boo'._

_Which is what made me realise there was a 'Hot' part to in the first place…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A hand slammed down on her shoulder, and Téa shrieked, jumping. "Yugi…" She sighed, recovering. "Don't scare me like that…"

"Don't scare me like that." Yugi replied, looking concerned. "You're all zoned out, Téa. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She smiled tiredly. "I was just up late last night. I guess I'm just a little jumpy today…"

"Are you still having trouble with the English assignment?" Yugi asked sympathetically, hitting the nail on the head. Téa grimaced. Sometimes, she wished her emotions weren't as easy to read…

"I… I just don't know what to write a poem about, that's all…" She tried, lamely.

"Just churn out any old rubbish!" Joey butted in "Anything'll do. It's not worth loving sleep over…"

Téa just shrugged non-committaly. She thought poetry should come from the heart, not the pen. The only problem with that was that her head kept interfering- it couldn't understand what the heart wanted to say; couldn't transfer it to the pen…

"You're zoning out again, Téa!" Yugi yelled, scaring her out of her wits. "This has to stop, you know… you can't go on like this…"

At this point, Seto managed to shut perception of the world down to only him and his thoughts, finally drowning out Yugi's high-pitched voice that seemed to rip through his concentration. He liked these moments before class begun- a time when he could just sit, and think.

Only today, his thoughts were unbidden, not on his business or his deck. No, today his thoughts were on Gardener, and her stupid poem. His own had been a copy of one by a lesser known British poet. The teacher would realise it wasn't his work, but just let her try to prove it. It was that simple. And yet, there was Téa, fussing and flapping around as though it actually mattered. She was losing sleep. And now she was afraid of her own shadow.

_What a silly girl_… Seto thought, eying the girl in question, as she slumped, semi-conscious, over her desk, muttering something about rhyming couplets.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**This is why I try not to associate with other people. Particularly other people who are girls. Particularly girls who are like Téa Gardener.**

**They always over-complicate things.**

**In all this time, I've barely said a word to the girl. And even when I did, it should have left her entirely clear on what I thought about her. **

**So why the sudden lapse? I only have myself to blame. It was my fault for surprising her. Why did I do that? I should have known she'd pull something like this…**

**Because now she is trying to get me back. She's trying to surprise _me. _Doesn't she know that I am prepared for anything? That nothing she does could possibly take me unawares?**

**She does. I'm sure of it. And that's what makes me decidedly nervous.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Téa fumbled blearily with her locker. All that time she had spent trying to write that poem the night before, and she _still _had nothing. She sighed deeply. Why couldn't she just do as Joey had suggested, and churn out any old twaddle about rainbows and ickle duckies and be done with it…? That wasn't the way she worked. She had to put her heart into it, or it would be meaningless. And, in her mind, what _made_ poetry be poetry was that it had meant something to the poet. But how could she do that when she didn't even _know _what meant the most to her, let alone how to write about it…?

"Boo." Someone said coolly.

Téa screamed, clinging to her locker in shock. When her racing heart finally calmed down a little, she searched the empty corridor for the mystery assailant.

She wasn't expecting it to be Seto Kaiba. But then, who else could say 'Boo' like that, and _not_ sound like a complete idiot? He had just given Téa the fright of her life, and there he was just swaggering away down the corridor as though nothing had happened!

Téa ran up the corridor, mind full of anger, before swinging in front of him, blocking the way.

"And just _where _are you going?" She asked, meaning to sound threatening.

"I was going to Lunch." He replied coolly. "But I'm not going anywhere with you standing in the way."

"That's right!" Téa agreed hotly, knowing she was rising to his bait but too annoyed to care. "You're not. So, why did you do that!" She demanded.

He raised an eyebrow, knowing what she meant, but forcing her to elaborate.

"Why did you scare me like that!" Téa asked angrily. "Do you delight in the pain of others!"

"You were asking for it." Seto sniffed. "People are _bound _to sneak up on you if you just stand there with your mouth hanging open."

That was it. Téa was tired, stressed, and now just plain peed off. She snapped.

"For your information," She spat "I was up all night trying to write a poem for English class, because I actually care about my grades, because I didn't inherit some swanky company and I'm going to have to work to get a job, and so therefore I have to work and so I'm tired and I'm stressed and you are _not _helping!"

Seto waited patiently for her to finish her tirade. Then, just to make sure, he asked: "Finished?"

Téa growled in frustration. "You really are a horrible person, you know that?"

"I've been told that by better people then you, Gardener." Seto shot back, reigning in his anger.

"Yes? Well, I'm going to surprise _you_, Kaiba! And then we'll see how funny it is!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"I will, then! And before this week is out… I will scare you out of your wits!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_I probably shouldn't have said that to him. I bet he works hard at Kaiba Corp, however much of a jerk he most defiantly is! But he shouldn't have snuck up on me like that! I can usually take a joke, but I'm sure he wasn't doing that in good humour. He was just being his normal, spiteful, self._

_Well, it's time someone got him back. And that someone may just be me. Before this week is out, I _will _surprise him, and hopefully deflate his ego a little to!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**I have to work for a living. She just doesn't know it. Who is she to complain about Sleepiness and Stress! She missed one night of sleep, big deal. There's no reason to explode like that. I rarely sleep. I'll bet _she _doesn't get up at 5am to put in two hours before school. I bet _she _doesn't work through her lunch hour just to finish some urgent document that needs _her _specific attention. I bet _she_ doesn't go straight round to pick up her brother from his school, before driving straight back to work. I bet _she _gets into her house before ten at night. And I bet when she _does_ get in, she doesn't spend three more hours working so everything's sorted for the next day before doing all the mindless homework that school sets and hopefully grabbing two hours sleep before starting all over again. I bet she doesn't do any of that stuff.**

**So who is _she _to lecture _me, _of all people! Let her try to surprise me. I have no time for such childish games.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She should have been figuring out her English poem, as it was due on Monday.

Instead, on her way to school that Friday morning, she was figuring out how to surprise Seto. The week was almost up. She only had today to think of something awesome, something he'd never suspect.

She had tried everything. Sneaking up on him from around corners, jumping out of doorways, even a rather unflattering attempt at jumping out a store cupboard brandishing a mop. She had a klaxon in his locker, so that when he opened the door it had sounded, but he hadn't so much as batted an eye. She had tried everything in her arsenal, and nothing had worked. It seemed Seto Kaiba was not easily spooked. Every fresh attempt had been greeted in the same way. He would wait patiently for her to finish, before quirking a trade mark eyebrow and saying: 'Nice try, Gardener.'

It was so infuriating! He was never surprised by anything, ever. And she had no tricks left to try… What was worse was when she saw what could almost be described as amusement in his eyes. How _dare _he laugh at her!

She wanted to get him back _bad_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**The Week is almost up. This unspoken bet is nearly over. It seems I was worried for nothing. There has been no elaborate schemes, nothing overly clever- It's almost disappointing. She'll need more then a bucket and mop to surprise _me._**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

School was over for the day, and despite her attempts being more frenzied then ever, Téa had _still_ not managed to surprise the ice-cold CEO. She had lost…

Unless the aforementioned CEO was still in the building, running late, heading down the now-abandoned corridors, and had not noticed her.

Téa's heart started thumping. This was her last chance. She began to sneak down the corridor, quietly, quietly… She was nearly upon him, she could reach out and touch him, she took in air, ready to scare him senseless-

"Stop _right _there." He said, sounding almost bored as he turned to face her.

Téa deflated. "I _nearly _got you." She pouted.

"'Nearly' never did anything for anyone." Seto sniffed. "For future reference, when you're trying to sneak up on people, don't make so much noise!"

"Hmmph."

They began to walk out of the school, towards the main double doors.

"Still trying to write that poem?" Seto teased, in a not-entirely-unfriendly way as she began to zone out again.

"Actually, I have an idea now." Téa replied, suddenly grabbing him and kissing him on the lips.

They stood there for a rather impressive amount of time before she released him.

"That surprised you." She smirked, as Seto stood in total and utter disbelief. "And now, if you excuse me, I have to go and write a poem."

She walked away proudly, the double doors swinging listlessly behind her.

And for the first time in his life, Seto Kaiba stood, absolutely shocked.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: See? Quite possibly the shortest thing I've ever wrote. Hope you liked it, though, and feedback would be nice!


End file.
